


Nothing to Hide

by thefrizz112358



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Mistletoe, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrizz112358/pseuds/thefrizz112358
Summary: Andromeda rescues Hermione from mistletoe at a Christmas party.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Nothing to Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicHymns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicHymns/gifts).



> Congratulations to all on almost finishing 2020! This work is for my good friend @CosmicHymns who has provided me with the best Black Sister Appreciation comradery a lady could ever hope for.

She hadn't been walking quickly, but almost fell over when the mistletoe pinned her feet to the floor. Her champagne sloshed in its flute, but didn't spill. And if she hadn't hoped to fly under the radar, she would have groaned aloud. Fucking coercive piece of shit magic, she thought bitterly, hoping she could strike a nonchalant pose, sipping her wine and looking out the window, and snag Ginny or even Professor McGonagall, who had unexpectedly joined the Order's first-ever Christmas Eve party. She blushed, knowing full well she'd had a crush on both of them at different times at Hogwarts. At least they weren't likely to make a pass at her and, if they did, all the merrier.

The stairs creaked at the other end of the hall, and Hermione gulped. With her feet stuck to the floor, she couldn't turn properly, but tried to look casually over her shoulder. 

"Come to check on Teddy as well? Or to get away from the noise?" 

"Apparently the wards held through Hagrid's bout of caroling. He's still asleep." 

"You're a saint." Andromeda paused, her eyes straying above Hermione's head and a startling grin that made her look dead on for Bellatrix broke across her face. Left hand trailing over the bannister, she sauntered down the hall and placed herself squarely in front of Hermione. 

They stood still, Andromeda smirking and Hermione breaking into a small fit of giggles. She placed her champagne flute on the windowsill. Andromeda immediately stole it and downed the rest of its contents, suppressing a small burp when she replaced the flute. They both giggled this time. 

When Andromeda began to pull Hermione a little closer, Hermione put her fingers over her own lips. "Wait. Don't kiss me yet." 

Andromeda felt puzzled until she felt Hermione's hands stroking her back through her wooly turtleneck. When they reached her waist her mouth went dry, but she nodded to Hermione to continue. One hand swept downward to stroke and cradle her ass, and the other touched the top of her breasts. Andromeda sighed. "I might have told you I felt protective with Ronald sulking downstairs. That I didn't want you to get stuck here with -- _oh_ \-- some ogre. But truth be told," her hands began to explore Hermione's shoulders and neck, "it feels awful to imagine you kissing anyone else."

Hermione almost sobbed with happiness. She looked up at Andromeda. In the months since the final battle Hermione had felt only internal conflict. She'd found a feeling of normalcy in taking care of Teddy with Harry and Andromeda after her workday at the Ministry, which was soon accompanied by a growing admiration of stray curls escaping Andromeda's hair tie, her furrowed brow, the way her breasts looked through her sweaters when she tired of wearing a bra. It was as close as she had felt with her family, but so much happier, despite everything that had been lost in the spring. "This isn't how I wanted this to happen." 

"I'd rather this not be the only time we kiss, if that's what you're worried about," Andromeda said, tangling her fingers in Hermione's hair to expose her neck. Gently, slowly, she pressed her lips to the warm skin below Hermione's ear. 

Hermione felt the mistletoe release its hold on her feet. She pressed her body against Andromeda's, almost groaning at the pleasure it gave her. It was like a hot water bottle to a freezing person. She kissed Andromeda, loving the taste of champagne on her lips and the scent of her iris-sandalwood perfume. 

Hermione broke away when they heard the stairs creaking, but Andromeda took Hermione's hand, whispering, "Nothing to hide." 


End file.
